


告别圆舞曲/The Farewell Waltz

by Rrose_Selavy



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Invincible Iron Man #600, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 17:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrose_Selavy/pseuds/Rrose_Selavy





	告别圆舞曲/The Farewell Waltz

**告别圆舞曲**

**The Farewell Waltz**

  
初秋，杜姆莅临蒂萨河岸。他没有特意宣扬这次探视，但镇上居民依旧闻风前来，早早在镇前桦木林缓缓分流的路口列阵等待。不同往常的盛装出行，杜姆只携三位机器人助手，跟在他身后低空飞行，巡视他的领地，而他自己骑着失而复得的战马，大步疾驰在乡间小路上，熟练地掠过不幸倾頽的枯树和枝丫。  
  
“您大驾光临是鄙镇莫大的荣幸，陛下，”镇长率先发言，双手毕恭毕敬伸出，掌心向上，像完成一个晨祷仪式。杜姆没说什么便回握了妇人的手，手甲微微施力以示敬意，“带我去污染的源头，”他直奔主题，于是几个年轻力壮的青年男女面带畏缩的激动跟上来，示意杜姆跟随他们往小镇后头去。  
  
问题很直白，是先前罕见的夏季暴雨造成大量山体污泥淤积，加上落叶与枯木的阻塞，不但使得这一区的水流形势大变，不耐污的淡水生物也遭到拥堵和污染而死亡。河堤上还残留着被遗弃的鱼尸，翻着肚子张着嘴，可憎的嘲讽表情堆积在一起，散发死亡的味道。杜姆挥手让它们下陷进泥土，不一会儿那里就干干净净了。村民们远远地围成一个半圆，大气不敢出，像是知道谁也可以被那样轻易处置生死。杜姆不置可否，只是来到岸边蹲下，把手虚举在水面上，暗紫色的烟雾就这么从他手心里散出，穿过黄绿色的水体附着在那底下的泥沙中，蛛网一样扩散开去。污染物开始沉淀，清亮的河水浮头，往下流悄悄扑腾过去。水位下降了一点，从可能爆发的洪灾中全身而退，这意味着河底凝聚的山泥被抚平，像没有人踏足的稚嫩原野。  
  
“这里，”杜姆唤了个牵着小狗的年轻男孩过来，指给他看上游处的一块森林，“还有对岸的这两点，有几处新的旋涡。用笼子或围网捕鱼，收成会更好。”男孩忙不迭点头，抓挠着狗的牵引绳，似乎在试着盯着杜姆面甲的鼻子而不是眼睛，“贝类、螺类的生长还需要一些时间。今年你们会错过最好的收获季，但是明年开春，蒂萨河会重获新生。给它一点时间。”  
  
“给它时间……”男孩无意识地重复，“时间。好的，殿下。”  
  
“咳咳，”人群里有人责备道，“是‘陛下’，你个呆瓜。”  
  
“我很抱歉！”男孩差点跳了起来，不幸那小狗感应到了主人的焦灼，代替他主人的真实情绪，开始冲着杜姆吠叫起来，上蹿下跳，惹得男孩手忙脚乱地摆弄起缰绳，想观察杜姆的反应又不敢抬头，“抱歉，陛下，请原谅我的……”  
  
“不必惊慌，”杜姆尽可能缓慢地说，“杜姆的时间宝贵，不在不必要的细节上苛求。”

 

* * *

  
镇长代表小镇敬以杜姆一把木制十字匕首，剑柄处刻有传统的守护图纹，镶了暗淡的绿宝石原石，“您离开的日子里，拉特维利亚堕入自毁的深渊，您不知道我们有多么感激您的归来，”她说，“愿风雨永不降临于您”。杜姆见那是悬挂在床头以驱散梦中恶魔的祈福信物，犹豫了片刻才接下，“国境之内皆承蒙杜姆的庇护，”他宣布，“如今我已归来，一切当回归正轨。”  
  
当晚，他本打算将匕首锁入收藏库，考虑到那是大多数臣民们过往赠品的归属地。但在他反复把玩一番这做工细致的护身符后，他选择带它折返回房间。两道防护咒，三道封印黑暗维度的隔离咒，再各来一道安神咒语和印随咒语，这下，本是个聊胜于无的工艺品匕首也算得上个像样的法器了。他把它放在枕头下。  
  
橡木之上有杜姆的魔法的味道，熟悉他的法师或许轻轻一嗅即能戳破，并将其称作毁灭博士的陷阱。确实，杜姆擅于算计，精于布局和收网。或许他会是个顶尖的渔民，但凡他的命运能有一成变迁。也许他会是那些提着一筐新鲜鲶鱼回家，或是在岸边哀悼无可奈何地死去的河鳟，怀恋他们的活泼和鲜美的人们之一。但从更遥远的角度，从神的角度来看，人也不过就是鱼，搁在岸边绝望等死也是朝夕之间。

 

* * *

  
“维克多，”有人唤他，“是你吗？”  
  
杜姆扑朔着睫毛醒来。他眼前是并不陌生的景象：悬浮的摩天楼，被采矿环层层紧绕，人造照明炫目得刺眼，像剖开的水晶被漫天丢弃。“维克多，”在他背后，那个声音如释重负，“你来了。”这下杜姆知道那是未来的法师史塔克了。他低头检查自己的着装，该死，睡前他除下了盔甲，现下当然裸露着手上脸上的伤疤，活像被烧伤的斯芬克斯猫。  
  
“你不必转身——如果你不情愿。”从声音的位置判断，史塔克正在缓缓下降，越发接近杜姆所在的高度。他试着用魔法召唤盔甲，或是任何遮蔽皮肤的幻觉屏障，可没有一样起作用。他心里的恶意立即翻涌倾泻而出，“你来做什么，‘博士’，”他嘶声道，“滚出我的梦境。”  
  
史塔克肉耳可闻地叹气。他已经离得很近了。“是你召我来的。”  
  
“不要揣测我的动机。我从无此意，也永不会有。杜姆命令你立即离开。”  
  
“是你的护身符，”史塔克平淡地解释，“你知道，不是只有苦行僧般的精神罹难才能开启幻境通路。你只需要……平静，需要无人侵扰的休憩或是安眠。我的法力在大多数人之上，足以助我通过伤害更小的捷径，来到你身边。何况，有了标记信物的指引——那个护身符……我以为是你为与我相见而准备的。”  
  
“与你无关。”杜姆低吼，向史塔克，也向自己，“滚。”  
  
“拜托了，维克多。我知道这不容易。我无意伤害你，更不愿施加压力，但我们的时间不多了。如果你今天必须得离开，答应我，你明天会回来见我，好吗……”史塔克没有试图靠近，但这些 _话语_ 太近了。杜姆猛地咬破自己的舌头，从梦中抽离，含着一嘴血腥味向着凌晨四点的拉特维利亚夜空惊醒。  
  
他没有把匕首从枕头下移开。

 

* * *

  
无独有偶，他隔天就见到了现世版的史塔克。他前往马里亚纳群岛，计划截获正处于时空迁越旅途中的九头蛇高层人员所用的设备——那是杜姆的科技，他人不得染指，何况那很有可能已经吸取了回溯临界点极性微粒喷射束的能量，而那必须属于他。很遗憾：复仇者不这么认为。  
  
他把索尔接二连三的雷电攻击引到盔甲上，为自己储能，同时控制毁灭机甲们以恒定的时间差反复进逼九头蛇的临时堡垒。会飞的那些英雄们前仆后继集结，在机甲的围剿下溃散又重聚。史塔克就在中间，金红色的身影灵活地与阴翳交错共舞，在阴天里闪着微光。  
  
他算准时机从最高制空点下坠，直冲机甲们为他创造的漏洞。史塔克的手擦过了他的披风，合起手掌只抓到空气。“杜姆！”那个声音喊，朝着他俯冲下来，与他跌入同一个被炸开的天井入口。杜姆向越来越远的天空放出反向力脉冲护罩，眼看就要横切过史塔克的轨迹，将他阻隔在外，或是拦腰截断。他下意识让手腕松弛了半秒，符咒跟着变得笨拙了一瞬，史塔克于是也跟着进来了，一炮把他撂倒在地上。  
  
“维克多，”史塔克好整以暇地落地，摆出防御的姿势，“停下！”  
  
他迅速把自己撑起来，“杜姆不听命于你，复仇者。”  
  
很难说史塔克是否看穿了他施咒的手法，虽然从结果来看，对方确实学乖了，收起注定落空的远程攻击，转而趁着传送咒还没有成型向他扑来，抵上他的肩膀向未知的虚无倒去。杜姆顺势用掌心的粒子波招呼对方的侧肋，在这个距离，钢铁侠的盔甲防御形同虚设，史塔克被大力甩到一旁，摔在传送咒彼端的中心控制室的金属墙壁上，随后重重滚落在地，砸出一朵裂纹。杜姆定睛看着他在地上抽动几秒，才转身登上存放时空平台能量源的控制坛，“维克多，听我说，”一阵踉踉跄跄的金属碰撞声从他背后赶来，连同史塔克支离破碎的嗓音，“该死，别和我打起来，就几分钟，好吗？”  
  
他已经取下了能量核。他该离开的。  
  
“说。”他半侧过身。史塔克停顿在半路，双臂了无生气地下垂。  
  
“谢谢你救了我。”史塔克响亮地说，控制室里嗡鸣起他的回音，“我知道那令你付出了什么代价，我……我很抱歉，我很遗憾，维克多……”他上前几步来，姿态踌躇着，步伐却那样坚定，“……让我帮你。我们不是非得为敌不可，你曾经是那么的……我来晚了吗，维克多？”他来到杜姆不到一臂距离以外，一点一点卸下身上的装甲，露出被磕坏的眉梢和嘴角，汗湿凌乱的黑发，怔怔地忧愁地注视全副武装的杜姆，“可我想带你回到从前。”  
  
“或许你该检查一下你的表述，史塔克。”杜姆歪了歪头，“我只是来夺回属于我的。是你们选择与我为敌。”  
  
“马里亚纳群岛是美属领地，我们有权负责。”史塔克无奈辩解，“想要回收能量核，恐怕你得通过外交手段了。”  
  
“这样如何？”杜姆终于屈尊转过去，这下他完全面对着史塔克了，“现在开始草拟你的任务失败报告书吧。”  
  
“维克多，”史塔克生气了。他的眼球鼓胀起来，但说着和昨夜梦中温柔的那个史塔克同样的话，“拜托你……”  
  
“是的，的确来晚了。”杜姆打断他，用与捧起新鲜心脏相配的庄重把手中的能量核举到史塔克跟前，当着他的面扯下正趁着谈话间隙，悄悄攀爬上他手心、只差寥寥针脚就能成型的纳米铁人装甲，如同用力揭去一纸誓言上的蒙尘，连带把经年墨迹也抹去，“你愚蠢的小把戏来晚了。”  
  
他想要歇斯底里地大笑，可那不可能。

 

* * *

  
杜姆身着盔甲入梦。“你回来了，”法师史塔克说。他试图伸手触摸杜姆的面甲时，杜姆没有躲开。就像生命穿过冬季一样，史塔克的手穿过去了。

 

* * *

  
法师史塔克表现得一点也不像是“时间不多了”。他来得总比杜姆更早，离开得更晚，令人怀疑他除了在幻境中与杜姆会面外是否就无事可做。少数时日，他整晚不出现，杜姆便选择在纽约街道中散步，观察未来住宅的可再生能源外壳，或是净水系统。拉特维利亚工业化程度低，年度耗能小，但基础建设工程周期漫长，总得未雨绸缪。  
  
史塔克再回来的时候风尘仆仆，脸上划了几个口子。伤痕青睐他，但又和青睐杜姆不一样：它们不是史塔克人生的全部。“世界线有些波动，”史塔克兀自解释，“我差点消失了。”  
  
“可喜可贺，”杜姆回嘴。  
  
“你真这么想？”史塔克听着有一点受伤。可他就是那样巧言令色的男人。  
  
杜姆送出一声冷哼，“是的，鉴于你的存在——在我梦里——毫无意义。”  
  
“或许我只是一个好梦——好吧，一个比你的噩梦们好上一点的荒唐梦。我错过了挽回你的时机，维克多，我能给你的只剩这个。”  
  
“好梦？”杜姆恶狠狠转过头去怒视他，“你这个傲慢的 _动物_ ，史塔克，你怎敢自称一个救赎，自称 _杜姆_ 的救赎。这样的角色扮演也填充了你的心安理得吗？”  
  
“那么为什么，”史塔克认真、热切地回视他，缓缓开启他残忍的薄唇，“你不毁掉那个护身符呢。”

 

* * *

  
他在现实中醒来后，发现失踪了数日、因为被发现疑似本人残肢而一度被怀疑死亡的钢铁侠奇迹般地回归了。新闻里的雷神紧紧搂着矮上自己一个头的队友，差点把对方整个搬离地面。  
  
这当然没什么不寻常。人人都朝生暮死，英雄反派亦然，贫富贵贱同样。杜姆曾经活得那样长，从上新世到今时今刻；或者很短，一个业已破碎消逝的宇宙中的区区八年。无论如何重来，他都在保护与毁灭两者之间兜转。认为顺其自然就能守护珍爱之物，与相信牢牢掌握就能逃避失去同样可笑。一切都最终会失去，唯一的补偿是聊以自慰但来势汹汹的新生。屏幕里可能是个新的史塔克，或不是；法师史塔克或许死过，或许没有。此刻的杜姆自己未必正在死亡，他可能正在复生。但这些都不能淡化某人正经受的痛苦，那些失去赖以生存的游鱼的痛苦，窒息在淤泥中惨死的痛苦，失去至亲的痛苦，被焚烧体表的痛苦，茧居的痛苦，误以为来日方长而与所爱失之交臂的痛苦。谁又打算来给这样的人们一些时间？

 

* * *

  
“我不会再来了，”杜姆坦白，即使他怀疑对方知道他将在今夜说出这句话。出于罕见的共情，他其实并没有他一贯表现的那般对满足史塔克的自我耿耿于怀。  
  
史塔克翻书的手指却意料之外地停住了，“我以为我们还有时间。”  
  
他忽然丢下书，气急败坏地站起来——如果在悬浮在半空也能称作站立的话。杜姆在心里暗自比较，法师史塔克终究远不如史蒂芬·史特兰奇或是自己那样，能从容地抛弃凡人的旧习。  
  
“不要走，”史塔克恳求着，却没有在看他，他的斗篷在他的慌乱之下狂乱地飞扬，掀起一场私人风暴，“维克多，我等了那么久。”  
  
杜姆允许自己在盔甲之下笑了，“我发现，我从来没有问过你，我可曾活到你所在的时代。现在我知道了。”  
  
他再抬头的时候，史塔克的眼睛开始红了。万物有灵；灵皆多愁善感，变幻无常。在这一刻史塔克就是他的灵，再多一秒就太充盈了；再少一秒又难免可惜。告别也要抢夺最好的时机。  
  
“再见了，托尼，”杜姆说着，放任自己的重心向后倾倒，为托尼向他飞来、无措地在虚空中摸索自己双手的徒劳而短暂心碎。托尼总是晚了一步，算计也好，真诚也好，托尼生命的环线终究比他的轻巧，杜姆只能用自己的包裹他的。他这副摇摇欲坠的皮囊也总算是接住了谁了。托尼说得不错，他们没有时间了——是杜姆没有时间了，但托尼还在生长，从无人知晓的黑夜里，从澄澈明亮的河面上；从痛苦之下，从杜姆的珍爱之物中。

 

* * *

  
清晨五点，杜姆潜入复仇者大厦的套间。找到托尼·史塔克的卧室并不困难，避开形形色色失眠的忧郁超人类或是智能程序的感应也不过小事一桩，一个小小的口袋维度和他手中那固执地引路的橡木匕首自然而然铺展了这个计划的全部——除了最后一步，杜姆必须亲自迈出，谁叫法器不过一件工具，托尼又总是姗姗来迟呢。  
  
托尼不但姗姗来迟，他还睡着了，蜷缩在偌大的床铺上，被褥胡乱卷在腰间，双臂歪斜着展开，脑袋垂在自己的肩窝里，睡相一塌糊涂。他看起来好像对这个世界有好多留恋，他大概留恋美食与花香，柔软的怀抱甚至伤人的话语，留恋思考，工作，性，留恋未挥霍的肾上腺素和没完没了的灵感以及随之而来的热情。他留恋杜姆触不到的衣角——他会留恋，只要杜姆此刻足够小心翼翼，足够精确而完美。  
  
那个匕首从杜姆手甲之间凌空而起，向托尼床头方向的墙面飘去，保持绝对的笔直不动摇。一抹翠绿的折射光无意在落在托尼的下巴上，随着匕首的移动像是在托尼的左半边脸庞自下而上署名，直到匕首终于附着在了墙壁的阴影中。杜姆最后看了这笔意外的馈赠一眼，舞动指尖隔空将它嵌入平凡无奇的混凝土内，紫色的能量残余从渐渐消隐的橡木表面剥落，扑扑簌簌爆裂在空气里。一瞬间整个房间被微弱的荧光震撼，像隐姓埋名的守卫正拍摄下唯一一张珍贵的相片。我给你这样的珍贵，杜姆念诵道，我给你所有的珍贵。我给你庇护，照耀与长生，给你健康与安睡，给你一尾小鱼般的自由。我给你看不见的爱情，日出之前一位旧人的自白。我给你所有告别后的相聚，我给你我不再拥有的时间。我给你一个不能声张的美好遗憾。  
  
**END**


End file.
